


Mr. Pond

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he was in love with Amy, Rory knew there was no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Pond

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "once in love with Amy"

The first time they met, she didn’t even notice him. At least, he thought she hadn’t. She’d been a whirl of red hair and Scottish brogue, until she’d stopped suddenly, right in front of him.

“You’re Rory, right?” she asked, and all he could manage was a nod. “Well, come on, then.”

Her small fingers closed around his wrist and for the first time, but certainly not the last, Rory let himself be pulled away by Amelia Pond.

It only got worse as they got older. She was Amy by then, and a beautiful young woman. She should have had girlfriends, a whole gaggle of them, probably, but for some reason, she only wanted to hang around with Rory. She should have been giggling about boys and clothes and whatnot, but she’d stubbornly kept the stories of her _not imaginary_ raggedy man, who was coming someday to take her away in his blue box.

And Rory should probably have been jealous of that, but he knew somehow, as surely as Amy knew that her doctor was coming back, that he was going to marry her.

Of course, it hadn’t happened _quite_ the way Rory had imagined it. What with the Doctor being real, Rory temporarily ceasing to exist then coming back as a plastic Roman to watch over a different box with Amy inside for two thousand years, and their daughter who was older than he was when they met several years before she was born. But, for all of that, he wouldn’t change a thing.

Because he knew now, not just saying it but proven fact, what he would do for Amy. And what she would do for him.

And that was worth years of running for his life, any day. 

THE END


End file.
